


Sea soaked memories

by InfinityRawrses



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, and be just a nerd, before memories are lost, creating this au with events up to hermit, if more comes up and it fits with the narrative I weave I will try to stick with it, mc is a mystery nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityRawrses/pseuds/InfinityRawrses
Summary: Mysteries are dangerous, but in this day and age what isn’t? Watch as a young naturalist magician unravels the mysteries of Vesuvia, making friends with all sorts, while asking how to cure a plaugue, what can save an island, and most importantly, why is everyone around them so good look- I mean why is the count keeping so many exotic animals? Seriously though. He’s ruining the ecosystem!This follows the time before everyones memories are lost. Mostly snippets of my apprentice as a naturalist/magician. If you would like to read a confused yet enthusiastic apprentice when unhampered by serious memory loss click here!





	Sea soaked memories

Asra stands on the docks. They had gotten a missive from a little bird that an old associate would show up today. a few of the old sea dogs glare at him as they walk by, busying themselves with their day to day.

He hears them before he sees them. Only one musician but thousands of bottles, with just as many colors, arranged perfectly for the winds to sing into them. Asra smiles as he hears the drums, subtly at first and then louder. People around him sit down their crates and finish tying their ropes to stand and watch with him as the wind flies around them as a voice fills their ears. 

“I saw you sun~ning on the sho~re, I sat there dreaming of something more! You swam out to me with nothing but-“

The music stops as the ship hits the dock. At the wheel surrounded by drums stands a contemplative sailor. Their dark brown hair flowing about them, if a bit stiffly from the ocean water. “Uh, you swam out to me with nothing but... four? Four what though. Hmm. Tour? Lore?? Uh-“ they clammed up as they looked around at their audience. 

Asra waves to get their attention. They quickly jump off the ship using ropes to slow their landing. The woman owning the dock speeds to them with a ledger in hand. “Woah their sailor! The price for docking is-“ 

Before she can finish the sailor taps the boat along the name plate announcing the ship as ‘Hart’s Heart’, mumbling a quick tune. A flash of light staggers the woman as the bottle covered ship was replaced with a single vibrantly colored wine bottle with a ship within it. 

Asra reaches out to grab them as they hang by there legs to grab the bottle up, instead he watches as a wave rocks the bottle into their arms. Both Asra and the dock owner stare at them. A quiet settles upon them all as Hart struggles to sit back up. 

“Ahem. Uh, Asra? A little help, please.” 

He snorts and reaches to grab at the bottom of their shirt pulling them up. 

They sit on the docks. Hart looks up to see the audience then back over to Asra who continues to lean close. “Uh- um. We... we should go.” They say with a look of nervous urgency to Asra. 

Asra snickers as he leads them from the docks. 

“There wasn’t nearly as many people there last time!” 

“Yeah the old dock was closed down after a bad fire so this place has gotten most of their business.” Asra grins. 

“Right.” They sigh. “No worries I’ll just have to avoid anyone and everyone who may have seen that. Easy peasy!”

“Well I doubt they go to the palace much so you should be fine.”

“Uh... palace? What have you been up too?”

“Heh. Right. I’ve been contracted you could say. They just need my magic.”

“Oh, are you like a court wizard or something? I never saw you as the political sort.”

“Ha, no. It’s more of a... research opportunity.”

“Hmm, today its court research monkey, tomorrow it’s court wizard, or witch. Whichever you would prefer.” They tease. 

“Hmm. The term magician has been rubbing off on me actually.”

They both grin. “Well, is being apart of the court r and d team going to be enough to allow me solace from facing the sea salted masses?”

Asra grins, “It should be, me and the countess are on pretty good terms if I’m being honest.”

“Oh. Wow. Friends of friends of royalty, oh how I have climbed in this world!”

Asra laughs in one quick burst. He looks around in concentration “Ah- uh, we need to- uh, this way!” He walks ahead. 

They hum in silence for a little while when Hart notices something missing. “Asra, where is that sweet little snake friend you keep with you? I was really looking forward to seeing her again!”

“She’s guarding my room from any snoops. Court rooms are just filled with rats.”

“Well at least you’re not bitter about.”

“It’s just stressful. I’m a bit jealous actually, a part of me wishes I could just grab Faust and sail away on an enchanted ship in a bottle. We can’t all be roguish adventurers though.”

Hart stumbled a bit, there was a lot to unpack in that sentence. “Roguish?”

Asra laughs. “I think it’s the hair. The salty crunchy look makes you seem rugged.”

Hart laughs along nervously, selfconciously tugging their salty hair. 

It took no time at all after that to arrive at the gates. The guards eye Hart skeptically, but Asra assures them the countess was expecting them (which as far as Hart knows she isn’t.). Asra leads them through

At first there is nothing out of the ordinary when a seemingly ordinary bird flies by causing Hart to practically squeal in excitement. “ASRA! Tha- that was- their not-“ they gasp as they see the bird return to a nest in the tree. “Oh gods! Asra, this species is only found in the southern isles the trip to fly out here would be impossible! How do you think it-“ they stop when they hear some splashing in the moat. “Wha- it’s- how?! It’s to warm down here for vampire eels! Unless- oh wow, Maybe they’re adapting? Is the earth subtly cooling enough for them to survive maybe, oh my... Asra, is this why you invited me here?”

Asra stares at them with a mix of amusement and mild shock. “No, If this were about the creatures the count keeps on his land I wouldldnt have bothered you. No... I’m afraid what I’ve invited you to discuss is a little, well.” He sighs. “You’ll see momentarily.” 

Asra turns to walk to the palace leaving hart to chase after him. Forcing him to pause so hart may observe the unnatural fauna. Asra practically drags them out of the courtyard. 

Asra quickly leads them to his quarters within the palace. Before opening the door he pauses. “I hope you don’t mind, you’ll have to share a room with me, the count has a masquerade coming up so the palace is filled to the brim with nobles.”

“I didn’t see any.”

Asra snorted. “Yes, I believe Nadia said something about the count having some ridiculous event planned.”

“Hmm will they have those royal finger sandwiches? The tiny ones?”

Asra laughs again. “We’ll have some sent to the room.” He goes to unlock the door but finds it already open. 

“Looks like the rat infestation is invading your room.” Hart says lightly. 

Inside they are greated by a lanky red headed man being squeezed by the lovely and most noble Faust. The best snake to ever snake. 

Asra’s whole demeanor changes. “Let him go Faust.”

“Asra! I- I can explain I promise!” He lifts off the floor to his full looming height. Hart tries not to be intimidated by the foot of height difference between them, and subtly tries to lessen the distance by stretching and practically standing on their toes. Though it does nothing for their height the act of it does take some of the tension from Asra’s face. 

“I think I had a breakthrough and I wanted to bring it up to you, maybe compare some notes?” He says with hope. 

“It can wait Devorak. I must get my- uh acquaintance uh, situated.”

Devorak looks to Hart now. “Oh, my apologies, I’ll just uh, I’ll be at my usual spot. In the library. If you need me.” He nervously shuffles out of the room to the door but suddenly stops and looks back “oh my apologies i forgot, I’m Julien Devorak, I’m a friend of Asra’s!” He says this as chipperly as possible but is obviously a little hurt from Asra’s earlier slight. 

Hart takes pity on the man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Devorak, perhaps I will see you again during my stay.”

“Yes. Quite.” He stiffly turns and rushes out the door. 

There is a long pause. “What a pleasant exchange that was, I felt absolutely no underlying tension at all.” Hart joked. 

“sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know.” 

“I’m sure whoever started such a malicious rumor was being sarcastic when they said it.” They both smile. Tension successfully broken. 

Faust makes her way up Hart’s leg. Rapping and nuzzling as she climbs up. “Oh, I guess she missed me!” Hart happily holds the serpent as she wraps around them. Almost irritated at their tight shirt for not letting her burrow closer for body warmth. 

Asra on the other hand seems quite nervous. “Faust please! Let them go! No don’t- Faust!”

She begins wrapping around him as well scotching the two closer together. Much to Hart’s amusement and Asra’s frustration. 

“She’s amazing. Do not yell at her.” The snake finally curls back around Asra but not before bumping her head along Hart’s cheek. 

Asra merely hums in acknowledgement as he tidies the cluttered room. “You can take the bed if you like, the chase is actually pretty cozy.”

“Oh that won’t be necessary. If you can find me a steady spot for my bottle I can sleep in my captains quarters.”

“... what?” Asra turns to them. “How did you compensate for the magic needed to keep you small so you don’t spontaneously grow while sleeping?”

“I channeled it into these bracelets.” They reach into their pocket. “This one shrinks me down along with everything I’m wearing. And... and...” they pat themselves down. “... oh.” 

“Oh what?”

“Uh. The cork stays sealed until I need to sail so I usually keep a bracelet for transportation into the ship- I didn’t make that one- but uh, I think I left it on the ship.” They say a bit sheepishly. 

Asra laughs. “I guess you will be taking the bed then.” He smirks. 

“I-I can take the chase, or!” They wander about gathering items. “Since I still have the shrinking bracelet I can make a tiny bedroom, perhaps using the books as walls and-“ Asra grabs them by the shoulders stopping them in their tracks. He takes the sashes and baubles Hart had picked up, setting them to the side. And then shoved them to the bed. 

“Please stop. You’re making me tired.”

Hart merely hums in affirmation. 

Asra smirks “I’ll be right back.” Asra quickly wanders out of the room in search of food. 

After getting over the initial shock, hart wanders the room. Faust follows close on their heels. 

They walk to the bookshelf sifting through the titles. “Ooh. A log? Like a captains log? Like a journal? What secrets does the mysterious Asra want to keep hidden?” They open the book to find magic notes and occasionally grocery lists. “Well. That’s underwhelming.” They continue snooping until a particularly heavy wave of magic overtakes them. A project? Perhaps the one he had wanted help with in the first place. They go to check behind the curtain when Faust wraps their legs effectively tripping them. She quickly wraps her body around Hart, but there is no threat in it the way there was with Devorak. She curls up until she is nuzzling Hart’s cheek again. Hart laughs. Never have they met a serpent so cuddly when not given the incentive of food. Must be the magic within her. 

Soon enough the door opens again the snake quickly slithers back to her master leaving hart to scramble up. 

“Snooping about, Hart?” He has a smug look on his face. 

“Cuddling the best snake ever actually but yeah I was earlier. Your room is very snoopable.”

Asra is taken aback by their honesty for a moment but quickly puts it aside. “Here, I was able to grab some sandwiches. I’m gonna go ahead and sleep, blow out the candles when you get the chance.” He say 

The two of them spend the evening relaxing before the troubles of tomorrow find them.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very sporadically updated. I’m still in college so I have a lot of things that must take priority over this, but otherwise I’ll try to be as timely as possible!
> 
> If there are any errors with my writing let me know! I usually don’t do the whole rereading thing very well so please let me know. 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you like my apprentice! After I made them I remembered Julien used to be on a pirate ship and had to nix the pirate idea, but I like traveling naturalist a little better anyway. Plus it was a fun exercise into making a silly showcase of their austentacious magic!
> 
> Edit: ohmygod! I had so many errors autocorrect messed up their names soooo many times! I’ll try to check better next time!


End file.
